


Goodbyes

by Artabria



Series: Middle Earth's drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Their lifes and memories are long, and so is the pain of a loss.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Look, no one who departs returns!"

There's a haunted look in his son's eyes, and Thranduil learns that even if the War didn't take his son away, the Sea soon will.  
-  
It takes ages for Thingol to step away from the Halls of Mandos. Why should he, when his daughter would never see this world again?  
-  
Something breaks deep within Elrond when he sees his brother follow the Men to their island. He lost their parents, why must he lose more?  
-  
Galadriel tried to hold her tears as her daughter, spirit broken, stepped into the ship. She still blamed herself for not being able to help.


End file.
